De vacaciones y algo más
by Patricia y Aylin
Summary: Como sería unas vacaciones para nuestros amigos Z... entren y vean lo que les puede pasar no creo que esto sea algo normal.


Todos los personajes de Dragon Ball GT le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, yo solo soy una chica que busca una forma de distraer su mente y no pido retribuciones económicas.

**De vacaciones y algo más…**

Hey hola Bra ¿cómo amaneciste, espero que bien? – mientras tomaba una jarra de jugo del frigorífico.

HMP ¿que cómo amanecí, es una broma madre?... Es horrible no hay nada que hacer estoy aburrida en una forma descomunal, ya no lo soporto más, haz algo mami yo sé que tu puedes.

mmm… no lo sé, pero creo que tienes razón hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos nada en familia y ninguno de nosotros ha tenido un buen descanso.

Mami piénsalo bien unas vacaciones no estarían nada mal… ¡verdad!

Creo que estaría bien, pero antes tango que hablarlo con tu padre a ver que dice él

¡Puff! Por él no vamos a ningún lugar, a él todo le da igual con tal que tenga su cámara lo demás le importa un…

Nada de malas palabras Bra… yo me encargaré de Vegeta eso déjamelo a mí **^.~ ** -luego de eso se dirigió a su laboratorio no antes de despedirse de su hija.

Espero que lo consigas madre – susurro

**Y en Corporación Capsula…**

Tililililin… dime Katherine que sucede…

Disculpe Sr. Trunks, lo que pasa es que ha venido a verlo el joven Gothen… ¿lo hago pasar?

¡Pues claro que pase de inmediato! –colgó el teléfono

Vaya, vaya miren a quien está aquí… el Sr. Gothen

Oye amigo no te burles, en grado caso sería yo el que tuviese que decir eso, pues tu ya no te apreses por ningún lugar… ¡te has olvidado de tu mejor amigo!

Gothen no digas eso, sabes que tengo mucho trabajo desde que soy el presidente de C.C, ya no tengo vida propia, trabajo para mantener el estatus de mi familia, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que he tenido que hacer, he pasado noches enteras con todo el trabajo sobre mi escritorio y termino tan agotado que no quiero hacer nada más que ir a casa a dormir un rato.

Bueno lo único que te quiero preguntar es que cuando dices "trabajo sobre tu escritorio" ¿no te refieres a tu secretearía Katherine?… ¡verdad!

o.**Ő **¡que!... ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Katherine es muy linda, pero no existe más nada entre ella y yo que una relación laboral.

bueno te creeré esta vez, es que ella me gusta mucho… me encanta verla con su largo cabello negro **^.^ **la invitaré a salir ¿crees que acepte?

No lo sé, pero te pido un favor no la molestes, ella es una muy buena secretaria, con lo difícil que fue conseguir una para que se eche a perder y todo solo por estar pensando en ti, ¿me entiendes?

Claro que entiendo esa es la reacción que causo en las chicas, pero descuida la trataré muy bien… oye por qué no salimos un día de estos ¡he!, tienes que tomarte un descanso… oye es increíble, nunca te había visto tan mal jajaja esos papeles sí que te dan una buena paliza, ahora si ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer ¡hasta después Trunks! – mientras se dirigía a la puerta hacia un gesto de despedida con la mano que fue correspondido por Trunks.

**Más tarde en la casa Brief…**

Si todo está bien mamá no hay ningún problema… sigue disfrutando de tu crucero… ok yo les diré que les mandas saludos… si descuida… lo ciento mama después te llamo… está bien saludos a papá…-Colgó- Veg. Al fin terminaste tu entrenamiento llevo rato esperándote.

¿Qué quieres mujer?

Bueno solo quería pedirte que hicieras algo por todos nosotros, lo que pasa es que estamos muy agobiados por el trajín de cada día y queremos unas vacaciones ya estuve hablando con Bra y está muy aburrida, además está de vacaciones escolares… no he hablado con Trunks, pero sé que estará muy acuerdo con nosotras, el pobre ya ni sale por tanto trabajo creo que eso si lo matará más que cualquier monstruo.

HMP … ya te tengo una solución váyanse todos y déjenme en paz, a mi no me interesan esas dichosas vacaciones así que hagan lo que les dé la gana – y se fue a dar una ducha

O.**Ő** ¡grrr! ¡Vegetaaaa! ¡Escucha me bien lo que te voy a decir quiero unas vacaciones FAMILIARES y eso te incluye!- dijo todo eso mientras abría la cortina del baño de un manotazo WoW Vegeta…

¡Ah!, que rayos te paso Trunks… te arroyaron 100 trenes bala o ¿Qué?... ¡traes un rostro!...

Ja, ja que graciosa Bra, ¿donde está mamá? – Mientras se tiraba sobre uno de los sofás de la sala – ella siempre está aquí a estas horas o es que no ha salido del laboratorio

No nada de eso esta convenciendo a papá para que vayamos todos de vacaciones y viéndote así de cerca veo que lo necesitas urgente… Trunks… Trunks, ¡genial!, este ya se durmió **=/**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Estaban en el comedor Vegeta y Trunks con sus respectivas montañas de comida mientras que Bulma sonreía mientras revolvía una aromática taza de Capuchino mmm… delicia (quiero uno) luego de unos instantes bajo la consentida, la princesa de papá y mamá

¡Buenos días a todos!- con gran entusiasmo, pero solo le respondieron 2 y un terceto solo le dedicó una "tierna mirada"

¡Genial!... ya que estamos todos reunidos les voy a comunicar lo que decidimos su padre y yo anoche…

¡Anoche!… espero que no tenga nada que ver con un nuevo miembro de esta familia- dijo Trunks con terror.

o.**Ő **¡NO!...con respecto de irnos de vacaciones familiares, solo falta ponernos de acuerdo a qué lugar nos iremos, cuánto tiempo y poner todo en orden para que no haya problema alguno cuando estemos de vuelta ¡OK!

Wuuujuuu! Lo lograste má yo sabía qué harías algo, porque en verdad ya el aburrimiento me estaba matando y por cierto como combenciste a papá ¡eh!...

Bra, solo te diré que eso no te incumbe – mientras que Vegeta casi se ahoga con el desayuno al escuchar lo que decían frente a él WoW

Bueno familia yo me voy a trabajar tengo que dejar todo bien preparado para que Katherine no tenga problemas con el trabajo mientras yo no esté a si es que ¡adiós!, pero antes una pregunta mamá ¿hay algún problema con que Gothen vaya con nosotros? Es que hace mucho que no salimos como antes.

Claro que no es más es perfecto yo le diré a Milk si nos acompaña ¿tú qué dices Bra, invitaras a alguien?

Si es muy probable que lo haga quizás a Marron y Pan, lastima papá no está el Sr. Gokuh para que te acompañe.

Pero… que te has creído niña tonta ¿cómo se te ocurre decir una estupidez tan grande?… HMP

… creo que ahora si me voy – fue lo último que dijo Trunks antes de salir huyendo de la furia de su padre.

**Y al pasar los días…**

¡Qué felicidad por fin hoy nos vamos de vacaciones!...estos días si que se hicieron largos para mí y anoche no pude dormir de la emoción, ya tengo todo listo en mi maleta solo falta que lleguen nuestros acompañantes y nos vamos de aquí un tiempo, será fabulo y de eso si que estoy segura – mientras tanto Milk, su hijo y nieta llegaba a la gran casa de los Brief y no tardo mucho en llegar Marron casi todos se saludaba con mucha alegría tenia rato sin verse las caras.

Ahora sí, todos suban a la nave, espero que no dejen nada porque no pretendo regresar por alguna tontería – todos sonrieron y abordaron la nave, Trunks decidió pilotear un rato y luego cambiaria su puesto con su madre ya que su destino vacacional estaba muy lejos, pero era considerado un verdadero paraíso.

**Y cuando llegaron…**

Todos bajaron rápidamente y luego de eso se escuchó un ¡PUF!, que mo era más que la nave transformándose en una capsula, el grupo se encontraba tan atónito al ver solo la parte de al frente del hotel, eso decía que enloquecerían con el resto de lo que había en esa hermosa isla, para el mayor un lugar tranquilo y buena comida es suficiente, pero para los jóvenes las chicas eso era muy importante y qué decir de las damas de este grupo aquí no importa la edad a todas les encanta comprar y un buen spa nunca está de más.

Que estamos esperando ya entremos quiero comenzar a relajarme, me siento tan feliz

¡Piss!... oye Trunks no sé tú, pero yo ya me siento relajado con tanta belleza que estoy viendo, me la voy a pasar excelente –mientras bajaba sus lentes para ver a un grupo de chicas que salían ataviadas con sus pareos para ir directo a la playa

Ya basta de tantos balbuceos, hay que entrar de una buena vez, no he venido a quedarme viendo las caras de tontos que ponen ¡GRR!

¡Ah! Si tienes razón Veg. Ya hay que registrarnos – Bulma tenía un gesto muy raro en su rostro, la cuestión es que todo iba bien dentro del hotel hasta que Vegeta lanzo a uno de los botones que subirían a llevar sus maletas, ya que nuestro príncipe le molesto 1 la forma en que miró a su hija y 2 su atrevimiento al llamarlo suegro en voz baja lo cual no fue suficiente (ese tipo es un… bien hecho Veg.),después de eso no hovo más problemas y quedaron repartidos de la siguiente manera 1) Vegeta y Bulma 2) Trunks y Gothen 3)Milk y Pan 4)Bra y Marron

WoW este lugar sí que es grande y el baño ¡es más grande que mi cuarto! Bra tienes que ver esto corre

Vámonos ya Marron las tiendas esperan por nosotras y las tarjetas de crédito

Pero hay que desempacar, no podemos dejar todo esto revuelto, míralo de esta forma si nos vamos y dejamos esto así cuando regresemos cansadas no lo haremos y será peor.

Ok… si me vas a pegar no me grites U.**Ũ** está bien comencemos de una vez quiero salir a tomarme fotos para subirlas a "Facebook" seré la envidia de mis compañeras jijiji (por cierto yo eliminé mi cuenta)

Oye Vegeta me quieres decir por qué armaste todo eso en el lovi del hotel, me has hecho pasar una vergüenza enorme, todo el mundo nos miraba.

Ya vas mujer con tu gritos, ¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que me molesta ese ruido que haces cuando mueves la boca?

¿COMO DICES QUE ME DIJISTE?, ¡ESCUCHA ME LO QUE TE VOY A DECIR!...

Ya…ya deja eso así, las nenas esperan por nosotros

Si solo dame un momento quiero llamar a Katy para saber cómo va todo y luego quiero cambiarme no puedo salir vestido de esta forma- Trunks estaba ataviado al estilo semi-formal y nadie en su sano juicio va a la playa vestido así, pero recuerden que él es todo un presidente de la C.C y un príncipe.

En ese caso no hay problema… oye y no olvides mandarle mi saludo.

Abuelita en verdad este sitio si es muy lindo, lástima que mi papá y mi mamá no hayan podido venir con nosotros, mi abuelito quería acompañarnos, pero cuando supo que venía el Sr. Vegeta se retracto jejeje fue muy cómico ver su cara.

Si lástima que mi Gohan y Videl no pudieron venir… Gokuh como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí -susurro (pobre Milk es la mujer que más ha sufrido por amor).

Mientras tanto en el pasillo muy cerca d la habitación de Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban 3 muchachas encargadas de la limpieza

(Conny): Pat, Wen… escuchan esos gritos esos se van es a matar allá adentro jijijiji… conste no me gusta el chisme, pero como entretiene- dijo en un todo sigiloso

(Pat): ¡Hey, pero como te gusta el bochinche!, mejor vámonos, tú te imaginas que salgan…

(Wen): yo no sé, pero donde salgan y las vean yo no las conozco me voy y las dejo allí -dijo mientras hacia un gesto con las manos y ponía una cara de perversidad

(Pat): pero lo malo es que no escucho bien

(Conny): ¿y quién era la bochinchosa?... ¡ah!- en ese preciso instante el príncipe abrió la puerta salió y no se fue sin antes azotar la misma

¡GRR!... ¿Qué están viendo?- y su mirada era de un acecino en serie eso petrifica a cualquiera

Solo pudieron poner cara de Pat (Ő.**Ő**), Conny (O.**ô**) y Wen (U.**ũ**)

(Wen): ¡que basura!... las agarraron a las 2 tratando de oír lo que no les importa jaja

Unos segundos más tarde pasaron Gothen y Trunks que iban a la playa nunca se enteraron de lo sucedido y sinceramente no creo que eso a ellos le importe mucho ahora, lo raro para ellos fue ver en el pacillo a 3 chicas de servicio al cuarto una de ellas se burlaba mientras las otras 2 estaba casi como congeladas de un buen susto.

¡Listo! Ahora si ya vámonos a disfrutar de este lugar, pero antes llama a Pan, Marron para salir las 3 juntas es muy probable que mi mamá quiera hablar con la señora Milk, así nos dejaran en paz por un rato.

Abuelita voy a salir con las chicas nos vemos más tarde.

Ten cuidado Pan, yo por mi parte saldré con Bulma a caminar un rato.

¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?, tantos años juntos y aun piensa que yo soy uno de sus empleados, yo soy el "GRAN VEGETA" príncipe de todos los saiya-jins y no le permitiré a nadie que me hable de esa manera…- todas las personas estaban tan asustadas por los gritos de este hombre y más cuando se puso rubio de la nada, Vegeta no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía , se tranquilizo y luego tomo asiento en uno de los bancos, él no tenía idea donde estaba ni como llego allí, tal parecía nunca presto atención de lo que estaba haciendo, después de un rato de largos pensamientos y preguntas tontas enfoco su mirada en una tienda que estaba a un costado de él y allí vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención…

**En la playa…**

Que tengo para hoy en mi bandeja de entrada a ver…vaya un correo de C.C urgente que será lo que quiere la señora B. si no me equivoco tengo una junta con ella pasado mañana, que dice aquí mmm… ya veo pospone la reunión porque está de vacaciones, no importa así puedo extender las mías n.n.

Vaya esos 2 chicos que vienen de allá no se ven nada mal, son todos unos guardianes de la bahía jajajaja

Oye Trunks, mira a esa chica se ve muy bien, te digo una cosa me gusta mucho Katty, pero como ella no está aquí para verme haré lo que quiera… lo temeré como una despedida de soltero para luego pedirle que sea mi chica, aunque tú no tienes novia búscate una novia y pasa el rato tal cual lo haré yo XD

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero lo malo es que me siento fuera de práctica y siento que me voy a hundir hasta el fondo al momento que me acerque (suspiro)

… en verdad, no hay duda alguna que esos papeles mataron a mi amigo y no puedo invocar al dragón para que lo traiga de regreso- (con un típico tonito de burla)… vamos yo sé que tu puedes cualquier cosa yo te ayudo

No lo creo, eso me haría ver más tonto de lo me puedo ver ahora y no estoy dispuesto a eso…

Marron tómame una foto en este lugar quiero que todos en mi face me envidien ya que no tienen tanto dinero como yo para darse este lujo- "la chica se cree modelo, mínimo american next top model"

Tu sí que tienes suerte Bra, ya quisiera yo tener un cuarto como el tuyo o comprar lo que quiera y no tener que vivir en la casa del viejo Roshi- (en esa última frase se vio idéntica a su madre)…

-Así que discutiste con Vegeta otra vez, ¿acaso no se cansan?...

Y lo peor no es eso… yo quería que estuviésemos bien porque pasado mañana es nuestro aniversario, pero como siempre él no se acuerda de nada, solo sabe pedirme que arregle a su Gravedad, ya hasta le tengo celos a esa máquina… ¿acaso tendré que ser una androide?... no me digas que ahora le gusta 18 por que ella no envejece… (La pobre sí que está mal paranoia, celos eso no creo que sea una buena combinación)

Cómo puedes decir eso, con lo que tú me has dicho que hace Vegeta, creo que te ha demostrado que en verdad te quiere, si no ya se hubiese marchado… ustedes siempre se las arreglan y no creo que le gusta 18 ella es como él y no creo que se aguanten, aunque tú no te quedas atrás jeje, ahora tranquila que todo estará bien… ¿quieres salir a dar una vuelta?

…

¡HMP!... no se ve mal – y decidió por fin entrar a la tienda, allí había artículos muy sofisticados al igual que caros, todo era de lujo y eso fue lo que al príncipe le llamo la atención, era el tipo de cosas que a él le gustaban, él nació para los lujos nada se repetía todo era único y díganme a quien no le gusta tener algo que otros no podrán, eso a mí me fascina.

¡Hola Sr.!... ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?, ¿busca algo en especial?, ¿cómo es ella?... debe ser muy afortunada.

No me molestes y no necesito de tu estúpida ayuda- por alguna razón la mujer quedo encantada con él, aún con su grosería, pero hablando de Vegeta se dedico a caminar por todo el local, tomaba algo lo observaba con tal escrutinio, para ver si era digno de que él se lo llevara y sobre todo que le gustara a su… como diría él "mujer". Vegeta tenia buen ojo para las cosas valiosas, para las verdaderas joyas, no escoge por escoger, si no es lo mejor ni se digna a verlo 2 veces y de eso se jactaba Bulma, por fin llego a la caja y pidió que envolvieran todo para regalo y ¡LO PAGO! Conste, pero justo cuando iba saliendo…

¡Regresa pronto guapo!... (Que resbalosa ni porque en man ta comprando pa su guial, perdón se me salió lo panameña, pero es que así son, no respetan… ya sigamos =)

Oye Trunk que tal la chica de la lap-top no se va nada, pero nada mal y tal parece es inteligente- dijo con lujuria, una pregunta ¿cómo rayos Gothen es asi si sus padres son bastante tranquilos en ese sentido de la palabra?

Tú crees mmm… me acercaré, pero con mucho cuidado y una cosa más no quiero que metas tu cuchara en esto… ¿lo tienes claro?

Como todo en la vida, tu anda yo se que tu puedes ¡campeón!- mientras hacia un gesto con las cejas… yo te alcanzaré después

Hola esta banca está ocupada / no para nada/ te molestaría que me siente aquí/ acaso debería…-para hacer lo más corto tal parece que los 2 se entendían muy bien y además lo que sucede en vacaciones se queda en las vacaciones, así que porque no pasarla bien con alguien agradable y sexy (oye me a mí, como si yo hiciera algo así… creo que antes muerta o.Ő) bueno y cayó la noche y decidieron ir a cenar al restorán, allí estaban todos hasta Vegeta que detenía la fila del bufet, los demás ya se encontraban instalados en una mesa muy elegante solo esperando que llegara el príncipe y a su hijo que no aparecía por ningún lado… raro mmm… no lo creo, pero el que si se imaginaba algo era Gothen el fue el que le dio un empujoncito con aquella chica…

Vaya al fin llagaste, ahora si podemos empezar a degustar estos platillos (decidió tomar la iniciativa de hablarle a su esposo)… como siempre Vegeta no tomo su comentario como algo importante además el solo quería comer en paz la comida que llevaba en dos **bandejas**, no platos bandejas y las otras 5 que hizo que le cargaran hasta su mesa se imaginaran la cara de todos Ő.Ő, pero a él no le importo se sentó y empezó a comer como lo haría un digno saiya-jin, a los demás no le quedó de otra que empezar a comer al igual que él

Oye Gothen tu no estaba con Trunks no lo he visto en todo el día, se a perdido desde que nos bajamos de la nave…

Sinceramente no sé donde se encuentre, hace un buen rato no lo veo

… entiendo

Por qué preguntas tanto por tu hijo mujer, si se encuentra al otro lado de este lugar (wao le contesto sin que ella le preguntara nada)- y le señalo con un dedo… claro sin dejar de comer

Iré por él, vuelvo enseguida

Lo que Bulma no sabía era que su hijo estaba muy bien acompañado por qué vegeta no le pudo decir eso, quizás no lo hubiera interrumpido… Bulma lo buscaba, pero por alguna razón tonta no lo divisaba y les diré porque, porque estaban detrás de ella, la cuestión es que donde estaba parada iba a pasar un camarero y al echar un paso atrás choco a alguien y se iba a disculpar cuando ve a su hijo sobando su nariz que se encontraba roja…

Trunks, por fin te encontré…se queda mirando uno segundos a la chica que esta junto a él que extrañamente también tiene la nariz roja, Bulma y la chica parpadearon varias veces al verse como diciendo ¿será o no será?

¿Cloe?... y la chica responde ¿Sra. B?...

Esto es fantástico Cloe no sabía que conocías a mi hijo te lo iba a presentar cuando regresáramos de vacaciones porque ahora los negocios los harás con él, pero que gusto me da que se lleven bien- la chica no podía dejar de poner cara de O.ô!

di… dijo… su… ¿su hijo?... no lo sabia

Eso ya no importa me imagino que ya estaban hablando de negocios, ya decía yo que era raro no ver a Trunks por allí, hijo ya deja el trabajo para después, muy pronto regresaremos y te podrás encargar de los asuntos de la empresa ¡OK!... los dejo.

Por qué no me dijiste quien era tu madre… mi familia lleva años haciendo tratos con C.C, sabes esto queda hasta aquí (toma aire)… yo no mezclo la aventura con el negocio – la chica se fue sin dejarlo defenderse (no importa Trunks ella ta loca como no darte la oportunidad de excusarte, además tu que ibas a saber eso) el chico se quedo como al principio SOLO gracias a su madre ¡que leche!...

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió con normalidad Vegeta enojado, Milk tranquilizando a Bulma, las tres chicas Bra, Marron y Pan andando la seca y la meca, Gothen muy bien acompañado y Trunks que no lo despegan ni con pala, al parecer sí le gusto mucho la chica, pero ella se lo pierde, ese día no salió de su habitación para nada, solo pensaba una y otra vez en lo sucedido y todo gracias a su mamá, pero ella no tenía la culpa, ella no sabía… el día acabo siendo insufrible para algunos, ni modo que se puede hacer ya de por sí en esa familia todos son muy especiales.

**Aniversario?**

Este día tan esperado por Bulma había llegado, pero al levantarse solo encontró el otro extremo de su cama vacía al parecer eso la entristeció aún más de lo que ya estaba, sus vacaciones románticas se convirtieron en todo un fiasco… sola así se sentía no bajo a desayunar pues no se sentía con ánimos, todos los esperaban abajo para felicitarlos, pero solo vieron a Vegeta después de un rato entrenando en un área bastante solitario del hotel, todos se imaginaron su humor así que ninguno se apunto a arriesgar su pellejo al preguntarle algo que todos ya imaginaban

Ya en la tarde Bulma recibió una llamada a su cuarto donde pedían su presencia para arreglar unos papeles en recepción, lo que ella no sabía era que un tipo en el elevador le preguntaría que si era la famosa Bulma Brief y ella muy inocentemente contesto afirmativamente, lo siguiente fue rápido, él tipo saco un arma y le dijo que eso era un secuestro ( esto no podía ser peor para ella) él la amenazo le dijo que colaborara que solo quería dinero y no tenía interés de matarla, pero si no cedía a sus exigencias no le iría nada bien y que de seguro la encontrarían semanas después muerta y desmembrada por tiburones (y ella estaba segura de , ya que ni Vegeta ni Trunks la buscarían solo le quedo obedecer) al parecer él no era el único porque en el lovi habían unos 2 tipos más que la subieron a un auto, pero no antes de vendarle los ojos y se fueron al parecer al lugar donde a llevaban era muy lejos, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo lo más probable era que ya fuesen las 8 de la noche estaba agotada, con sed y se reprochaba por no haber ni desayunado, ni mucho menos almorzado, casi no escuchaba a los tipos hablar solo en vez en cuando y siempre era sobre su tirano jefe (ahora si estoy muerta pensó la pobre)

Al fin se detuvieron se oyó la puerta de un garaje subir abrieron las puertas y la bajaron

Suéltenla, quiten sus asquerosas manos… -no antes sin quitarle el amarre de sus ojos que por estar tanto tiempo cerrados no veía bien y al no haber luz alguna empeoraba su visión

Que… ¿qué quieren? -Dijo más valiente, que no se vea el miedo

¡Lárguense estúpidos! -el líder era todo un "padrino"

Siéntate… (La empujo sobre una silla)

Qué demonios quieres… dinero te lo doy, pero deja me ir

Dinero… yo no quiero dinero, eso me da igual yo solo te quiero a ti y no te dejaré ir nunca – se escucho una leve risa malévola

Pero yo estoy casa y tengo 2 hijos a… además hoy es mi aniversario y si no me equivoco uno de sus muchachos dijo que solo quería dinero

Así es el dinero que le daría yo por su trabajo, pero yo tengo otras intenciones…y aniversario dijiste ¡eh!, si es así por qué no estabas con tu esposo

¡Grr Eso no te importa, pedazo de idiota!

Admirable… no me tienes miedo para atreverte a llamarme de esa manera… eso me agrada

El "padrino" la torturo con preguntas capciosas por un buen rato hasta que ya Bulma no pudo aguantar más y empezó a llorar, reprochando que por qué le pasaba aquello, tanto mal había hecho. (Se encendieron unas lámparas muy tenues, pero ya no podía oír ni ver al maldito secuestrador) ella pudo ver una mesa con puestos para 2 con cubiertos de plata y porcelana de la más fina, copas, y un vino tinto

¿Qué sandez es esta? (espero por una respuesta)

¡TU SOLO SIENTATE! –grito

Del susto la pobre Bulma lo hizo sin pensarlo 2 veces y enseguida sintió unas manos en su cuello que la hizo gritar ya que pensó que la ahorcaría (y quien no pensaría lo mismo)

Miedo es lo que tienes… a esto, pero yo se que te encantan… mujer

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par acaso escuchó mal o bien

Y él "padrino" colocó frente a ella un muy hermoso collar de diamantes que luego puso en su cuello (la mano de Bulma no dudo en palpar lo que había puesto su captor en su níveo cuello)

Y él por fin decidió revelar su rostro… Yamcha… no como creen Vegeta jejejej XD, que se sentó justo frente a ella y al hacer esto se abrieron las ventanas de lugar dejando ver un bello jardín adornado con luces y más que nada con un cielo totalmente estrellado

Vegeta… T.T (Se quedo sin palabras y comenzó a llorar)

Bulma… ¡y ahora qué demonios hice mal! (la llamo por su nombre o.O)

Na… nada snif, snif (se levanto de su silla y se lanzo a los brazos de su príncipe "que lindo que bonito")

Que les puedo decir cenaron muy rico, él le entrego un montón de obsequios, ella se sintió mal al no tener "nada que darle", pero Vegeta es inteligente, el buscara la manera de tener algo a cambio… que podrá ser…

La peliazul como muchos le dicen estaba radiante a la mañana siguiente, no podía creer todo lo que su amado saiya-jin hizo por ella, aunque la asusto mucho no lo podía negar, por su lado todo se arreglo, pero quedaba cierto muchacho arrastrando las cobijas y durante el resto de su estadía todo estuvo bastante bien.

Al regresar Bra corrió a su habitación para subir las fotos a su FB, My, TT, etc para que todas las chicas de su escuela la envidiaran. Pan, Gothen y Milk se despidieron de los Brief. Bulma llamo a su madre para contarle todo. Vegeta fue directo con su chica la "gran Cámara de Gravedad" en verdad la extraño mucho y por último el pobre de Trunks se quedo solo chiflando en la loma.

Todo regreso a la normalidad al siguiente día, todos se levantaron temprano para sus actividades diarias Bra a su colegio, Trunks a la empresa, Bulma a su laboratorio y Vegeta ya saben a donde…

Buenos días Katherine, como ha estado todo…

Muy bien joven… antes de que entre a su oficina, tengo que decirle que hay un cliente esperándolo desde hace media hora

Vaya no he llegado bien y el trabajo ya me ataca otra vez (en eso llega un muchacho con unas flores a nombre de la secretaria que se levanto y firmo un papel como verificación que la había recibido todo esto bajo la mirada de su joven jefe)

¿Quién las envía Katy?

WOW, su… a… amigo el joven Gothen (Trunks le sonrió y se dispuso a entrar a su oficina)

Buenos días Señor…

Señorita diría yo, joven (la chica de la playa se levanto con un ramo de rosas en sus manos) toma son para ti espero sean de tu agrado y he venido hasta aquí para disculparme contigo…

El joven Brief esboza una sonrisa como la de su padre y cierra la puerta tras él.

Tililililinnnnn! Buenos días Corporacion Capsula…

Hola Katherine, soy yo Bulama solo llamaba para saber si una… chica muy linda esta con mi hijo

Eh… Sra. No sé si deba responder a esa pregunta

No seas tontita y dime a demás yo fui la que le dije que visitara a mi hijo hoy como una sorpresa

Bueno en ese caso… sí está hablando con ella en este momento, algo más…

No nada y muchas gracias que pases muy lindo días bye. (Colgó) ahora si todo estará muy bien jijijijijij **^.~**

**FIN**

**Espero les haya gustado alguito de mi fic y sobre todo que les haya causado una pizca de gracia ¡ah! (la chica de la playa puedes ser tu) y dejen reviws ok para saber si fue de su agrado sin más hasta el próximo fic se despide AYLIN. **


End file.
